Zutto Aishiteru Yo!
by NamikhraKyra
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya mati! lalu, ia bereinkarnasi! tetapi ia diajukan untuk memilih sebuah pilihan sulit.. apakah ia mau hidup untuk membantu seseorang sesuai kontrak yang ia dapat? atau hidup kembali tanpa melakukan apapun?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic pertama, maaf kalau banyak typo dan certinya gak rame. OOC berat deh pokoknya..

Pairing: AkaKuro (Main), and other pairing.

Warning! Boy x boy, OOC, typo dimana-mana, gj, cerita abal-abal, dan alur berantakan

Hope you enjoy and like it~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01<strong>

Kota Tokyo yang sedang dilanda hujan, membuatnya hanya bersuara air yang menandakan derasnya hujan saat itu, tetapi.. Ada di satu sisi yang diiringi dengan suara lain, yaitu.. Suara ambulans, suara ambulans dan suara beberapa orang yang membicarakan tentang nasib seorang pemuda yang akan dibawa oleh ambulans tersebut.

"Hei, bagaimana ya.. Nasib anak itu? Padahal masih muda, kasihan sekali.." Bisik ibu-ibu yang melihat kejadian tragis didepan matanya tadi.

"Entahlah.. Tetapi yang menabraknya juga tidak bertanggung jawab! Langsung lari begitu saja, padahal dia kan bersalah!" Jawab ibu-ibu lain yang juga menonton kejadian tragis itu.

Sementara itu, di rumah sakit Seirin..

ZRUUK ZRUUK ZRUUUK terdengar suara kasur beroda yang membawa seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang tubuhnya bersimbah darah, dan tubuh yang bersimbah darah itu tengah dilarikan ke UGD. Selama operasi berlangsung, ditemukan bahwa nama pemuda manis dan kasihan ini bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko POV

Dimana aku? Kok semua pandanganku gelap? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

'_Hai kau, yang disitu...'_

'Suara apa itu? Apakah ada orang disana? Apakah yang kau panggil itu adalah aku?'

'_Ya.. Aku berbicara kepadamu..'_

'Siapa kamu? Apa maumu? Kenapa tempat ini gelap sekali?'

'_Kamu sudah mati..'_

DEG! 'A.. Apa maksudmu? Jadi.. Aku sudah harus pergi dari dunia ini kan?'

'_Tidak.. Kamu masih harus disini sebentar lagi..'_

'Kenapa?! Padahal kalau aku sudah harus mati, berarti aku seharusnya sudah harus pergi dari dunia ini kan?'  
>'<em>Ada seseorang yang membutuhkanmu.. Diluar sana, ada orang yang membutuhkan sebuah kasih sayang.. Yang telah hilang darinya sejak ia berumur 5 tahun.. Sekarang orang itu sudah seumuran denganmu, yaitu 17 tahun.. Selama 12 tahun ia telah menjalani hidupnya tanpa mengenal yang namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Apakah kamu mau membantunya?'<em>

Saat itu aku hanya terdiam dan menatap sekelilingku dengan tatapan ragu.

'Kalau aku melakukannya, aku akan mendapatkan apa?'

'_maaf, tapi.. Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan apapun.. Walau kamu tak mau membantunya, kamu akan dilahirkan kembali sementara. Kamu memiliki waktu selama 1 bulan, dan di 1 bulan itu kamu akan terlahir dikeluarga yang berbeda. Terserah kau mau melakukan apapun selama kau hidup kembali. Tapi, setelah satu bulan, kau akan dipanggil lagi.'_

'Kalau aku tidak mau?' bingung dan capek dengan kehidupan lalu akan menghilang dalam waktu 1 bulan itu sangat merepotkan dan pastinya sangat menyakitkan.

'_kalau kau tidak mau, tak apa.. Tapi, ini sudah diputuskan dan kau pasti akan dilahirkan kembali selama 1 bulan itu.'_

'Baikhlah, apapun yang akan kalian lakukan.. Aku tidak peduli, karena kalian pasti akan melakukannya walau aku menolak sekalipun. Lalu, aku disana akan menjadi siapa? Apakah aku akan tetap menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya?'

'_tidak, kau akan tinggal dengan sahabat baikmu dikehidupan sebelumnya, yang bernama Aomine Daiki. Dan namamu berganti menjadi Aomine Tetsuya. Itulah namamu, dan tenang.. Aomine Daiki tidak akan curiga sama sekali, apalagi dia ini mengenal Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan kapten tim basketnya.'_

'Aomine-kun mengenal orang yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou-kun itu?'

'_iya, dan dikehidupan ini kamu harus memanggilnya Daiki-nii.'_

CTAK! Urat kesabaranku hampir saja putus, lalu aku pun menghela nafas sebentar seraya pasrah dengan semuanya. 'Jadi, kapan aku akan dikembalikkan? Aku harus berbaur dengan keluaranya Aomine-kun dengan cepat, apalagi waktu yang kumiliki hanya sedikit.'

'_Baikhlah baikhlah..' _sepertinya dia berikan jeda sebentar, _'dengan ini, aku katakan bahwa: Kuroko Tetsuya akan dikembalikkan lagi selama 1 bulan dan bereinkarnasi menjadi Aomine Tetsuya.'_

Setelah suara misterius itu mengatakan kata-kata yang aneh, seketika aku merasakan firasat buruk yang menghampiri. Dan ternyata benar, seketika itu.. Ada cahaya putih yang menyinari tubuhku dan terasa seperti membakar tubuhku ini. Berteriak saja tidak bisa, pandanganku buyar dan sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaan, aku melihat siluet seorang pria yang tinggi dan tersenyum sayang, lalu aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku begitu saja.

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke

pairing: Akakuro, GoMxKuro

rated: T

genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Warning! BoyxBoy, typo everywhere, gj, OOC, cerita abal-abal, dll.

Hope you Enjoy it~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Normal POV's

Disebuah kediaman yang bernama kediaman Aomine..

"Tetsuuu! Ayo bangun! Bukankah kamu janji akan bermain denganku, hei adik pemalas?!" panggil dan tanya makhluk bersurai _navy blue_ dan kulit berwarna hitam (author: daki, kau harus memutihkan kulitmu tuh! -3- Aomine: aku juga gak mau punya kulit hitam author gila! Dan aku gak dakian! *ngecekek author* oke, back to story) ke pemuda bersurai lainnya yaitu _baby blue _dan mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda _baby blue _itu dengan kencang.

"uhh.. Dimana aku,..?" Tanya pemuda _baby blue _yang sudah kita ketahui adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang bereinkarnasi menjadi Aomine Tetsuya tersebut. Kuroko bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. "Aomine-kun..?" panggil Kuroko saat melihat wujud sahabat baiknya dulu, Aomine Daiki yang duduk disamping kasur tempat Kuroko duduk saat ini. Aomine hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Lho, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan marga kita Tetsu? Tidak seperti biasanya.." Tanya Aomine sambil menempelkan tangannya ke kening Kuroko. Takut adiknya sakit, kan dia Ahomine (Aomine: dari tadi diejek mulu dah! Author: terserah aku dong! Kan kamu udah aku bayar!)

"Ah.. Maaf Ao.. Daiki-nii, aku lagi agak pusing.. Terus aku salah memanggil Daiki-nii deh.. Ehehe.." jawab Kuroko dengan canggung setelah sadar dan ingat apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Che, dasar! Mentang-mentang kamu sangat mirip Tetsu-_ku_, kamu jangan memanggilku seperti dirinya!" kata Aomine ceria sambil mengacak surai Kuroko pelan.

"Tetsu-_ku_.?" Tanya Kuroko dengan muka heran dan kaget.

"Iya, bukannya udah aku kasih tahu kepadamu.. Bahwa aku dan Kuroko Tetsuya itu pacaran!" jawab Aomine dengan cengiran lebar dimukanya.

"Oh, ya? Kuroko-kun mengatakan padaku bahwa kau ini hanya makhluk mesum hitam dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri." Jawab Kuroko sadis dengan muka datarnya yang khas tanpa mempedulikan Aomine yang mulai menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau kejam Tetsu! Paling tidak, biarkan aku mengatakan hal yang menjadi impianku dari dulu disaat dia sudah.. sudah.. tidak ada.." lirih Aomine masih dengan menundukkan kepanya yang membuat Kuroko terhentak kaget.

"Daiki-nii.." hibur Kuroko sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Aomine pelan.

"Ahaha.. Aneh.. Padahal.. Kalian dua orang yang berbeda, cuma namanya aja yang sama.. Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku ngerasa seperti yang menepukku Tetsu.." gumam Aomine yang masih tertangkap dengan telinga Kuroko saat itu.

'Aomine-kun..." Kuroko menangis dalam hati saat tidak bisa berguna untuk Aomine Daiki, sahabat sekaligus cahayanya dulu.

Skip Time~

Kuroko berjalan keluar rumah dan menuju tempat favoritnya, yaitu taman. Taman yang berada didekat sungai, pepohonan yang berada disekeliling sungai tertata rapih, tak lupa dengan lembut dan sejuknya angin yang berhembus disitu. Disaat Kuroko sudah sampai disana, ia berjalan menuju pagar yang menjadi pembatas antara sungai dan daratan itu. Disana, Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya ke pagar.

"Aomine-kun.. Gomen.. hiks" Isak Kuroko pelan dengan airmata yang semakin deras mengalir. Taman saat itu sedang sepi, oleh karena itulah Kuroko menangis disana. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, ada seseorang pria bersurai merah yang datang kearahnya.

"Hei" Panggil orang itu yang membuat Kuroko terlonjak kaget dan memenampilkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan airmata ke orang yang memanggilnya tersebut. Karena melihat ada orang yang melihatnya menangis, ia langsung menggucekkan matanya pelan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya pria bersurai merah tadi dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak menangis." Jawab Kuroko yang sudah kembali dengan muka datarnya itu, untungnya Kuroko sudah terlatih untuk menutupi perasaan yang ia rasakan.

"Wah, kamu hebat juga ya bisa menutupi ekspressi sedih tadi dengan sangat cepat." Komentar pria bersurai merah tersebut dengan nada memuji yang dibuat-buat, atau mungkin bisa dibilang yang tadi itu menyindir? Tunggu, aku seperti mengenal ciri-ciri orang ini. Dari siapa ya?

"Ano.. Sumimasen.. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Kuroko ke laki-laki bersurai merah terebut.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak, tapi.. Entah mengapa, melihatmu mengingatkanku dengan temannya Daiki yang sering ia ceritakan denganku." Jawab laki-laki bersurai merah itu datar, tapi terselip nada berfikir didalamnya.

"Oh.. Apakah Daiki-nii sering membicarakan teman-temannya?" Tanya Kuroko dengan muka datar.

"Daiki-nii?" Tanya orang itu, kali ini bingungnya itu terlihat jelas dimuka dan dinada bicaranya.

"Iya, daiki-nii.. Aomine Daiki adalah kakakku." Jawab Kuroko dengan muka sedatar temboknya.

"Hee.. Aku baru tahu kalau Daiki si mesum dan dakian itu memiliki adik yang berkebalikan dengannya." Kata si surai merah dengan nada mengejek dan sebuah seringai tipis yang tidak disadari oleh Kuroko.

"... Bukannya itu tidak sopan ya?" Tanya Kuroko dengan muka datar, tetapi suaranya terdengar jelas bahwa ia kesal dengan perkataan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Ahaha.. Kamu lucu sekali sih.. Ahahha.." laki-laki bersurai merah itu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, entah menahan apa. Kuroko hanya diam dengan muka datar, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa ia bingung dengan tingkah pria dihadapannya. "Nama?" Tanya pria bersurai merah itu.

"Hah?" Respon Kuroko bingung.

"Namamu, siapa namamu?" Ulang pria itu lagi, yang sudah menghentikan tawanya. (Author: ngomong-ngomong Sei, sejak kapan yang tadi itu lucu? -_- Akashi: kalau itu Tetsuya, apapun bisa menjadi lucu *Ckris *Ckris Author: ... Terserahmulah nak)

"Ku.. A.. Aomine Tetsuya." Jawab Kuroko terpotong-potong karena takut kelepasan menyebutkan nama aslinya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Tetsuya. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jaa" kata si surai merah sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggil Kuroko ke si surai merah. Sang surai merah pun berbalik, "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kuroko ke surai merah.

"Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou." Jawab laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi dari sana.

To be Continue~

* * *

><p>Akhirnya aku bisa publish cerita juga.. maaf ya kalau ceritanya kalau tidak menarik #bow terima kasih yang udah favourite, follow, dan review :3 terima kasih juga untuk silent reader ya.. ehhehe XD<p>

Special Thanks to: **Zhang Fei**, **Eqa Skylight**, **Lucia Michaelis**, dan **KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya** #bow

Rnr please? ehhhe :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Zutto Aishiteru Yo!**

Pairing:

Main: AkaKuro

Slight AoKuro, GoM!Kuro, dll.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! BoyxBoy, typo eberwhere, cerita abal-abal, OOC.

~Hope you Enjoy it~

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Malamnya...

Kuroko POV's

"Akashi.. Kah..?" Gumamku sambil berguling-guling mengingat laki-laki yang baru saja kutemui tadi siang

Flashback

"_Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya pria bersurai merah tadi dengan nada khawatir._

"_Wah, kamu hebat juga ya bisa menutupi ekspressi sedih tadi dengan sangat cepat." _

"_Hee.. Aku baru tahu kalau Daiki si mesum dan dakian itu memiliki adik yang berkebalikan dengannya." Kata si surai merah dengan nada mengejek dan sebuah seringai tipis._

"_Ahaha.. Kamu lucu sekali sih.. Ahahha.." laki-laki bersurai merah itu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya._

"_Namamu, siapa namamu?"_

"_Senang berkenalan denganmu Tetsuya. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jaa" kata si surai merah sambil melangkah pergi._

"_Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou." Jawab laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi dari sana._

END of FLASHBACK

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Akashi-kun ya?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa. Aku merasa bahwa orang yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu tidak terdengar asing dipendengaranku. "Tapi, siapa dia ya?" gumamku pelan.

BRAK! Terdengar suara bantingan pintu. "Tetsuu, main game sama kakakmu yang ganteng ini yuk!" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu, ya.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat yang menjadi kakakku sekarang, Aomine Daiki.

"Game apa Daiki-nii? Bukannya sekarang sudah malam?" Tanyaku malas, yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Khukhukhu.. Tentu saja bermain game Kuroko no Basuke! Game basket itu lho Tetsu, bukannya kamu sudah punya save-annya?" Tanya Aomine-kun kepadaku. Jujur, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Aomine-kun dan adiknya sering bermain game Kuroko no Basuke itu bersama.

"Hmm... Boleh deh, sekali-kali aku bermain. Tapi, kalau besok kita terlambat aku akan menyalahkan Daiki-nii ya.." Jawabku dengan seringai tipis.

"Oke, siapa takut! Nih, PSP-mu!" Kata Aomine-kun dengan percaya diri sambil menyodorkan PSP dari tangannya, tidak tahu dia kalau yang dihadapannya ini Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah sangat pro dalam memainkan game itu.. Fufufufu.. (author: kamu OOC sekali Tetsuya.. Kuroko: kamu yang buat aku begitu)

Kuambil PSP yang disodorkan kakakku ini, saat kulihat data yang ada.. DHEG! Aku pun membelakakkan mataku, karena data yang disana bukan menunjukkan namaku sekarang "Aomine Tetsuya" melainkan namaku dikehidupanku sebelumnya, "Kuroko Tetsuya".

"Daiki-nii.." panggilku dengan suara yang bergetar dan menundukkan wajahku.

"Ya, Tetsu?" jawab Aomine-kun tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Apa benar, sebelum ini aku pernah bermain bersama Daiki-nii? Disini, hanya tertera nama Kuroko-senpai." kataku ke Aomine-kun dengan suara yang makin bergetar hebat, kurasakan juga tubuhku sudah bergetar hebat.

"Ahaha.. Ternyata kamu memang seperti mengalami amnesia kau tahu? Makanya aku mengetes-mu lewat game ini.. Dan, iya benar.. Bahwa kau selalu menolakku sebelumnya. Makanya aku sedikit heran pada saat aku mengajakmu kau mau dan tidak merasa aneh dengan perkataanku." jelas Aomine-kun sambil menatap kearahku, saat kudongakkan wajahku kearahnya.

"Daiki-nii?" Tanyaku memastikan bahwa sahabat sekaligus kakakku ini baik-baik saja.

"Siapa kau? Tetsu adikku itu selalu lebih kasar dan tidak peduli padaku." tanya Aomine-kun balik yang membuatku kebingungan, tapi tentu saja kututupi dengan wajah datarku.

".." Aku belum menjawab, yang membuat dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku.. Aomine Tetsuya, aku keluarga Aomine, dan aku merupakan adik dari Aomine Daiki." Jawabku dengan senyuman diwajahku, yang membuatnya membelakkan matanya.

"..." Aomine-kun hanya terdiam, dia seperti kaget dengan pengakuanku tadi. "Ahahahaha! Betul juga ya, kok bisa aku berfikiran aneh-aneh terhadapmu ya Tetsu?!" kata Aomine-kun yang membuatku tersenyum lega. "Ahahaa, sudahlah.. Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi, sekarang ayo kita main!" Lanjut Aomine-kun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Oke, Daiki-nii akan kukalahkan!" Kataku dengan semangat dan senyuman lebar. Hahh.. Sepertinya aku terlalu OOC hari ini.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" Balas Aomine-kun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Kuroko POV's END

Disebuah pagi yang tenang dan cerah, terlihat semua orang sudah melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang melesat pergi ke sekolah, kerja, dan lain-lain. Pagi yang tenang dan dam cerah ini tidak bisa bertahan lama, karena...

"DAIKIIIII! TETSUUU! Banguuun! Kalian sekolah kan?! Jangan malas-malasan!" Teriak nyonya Aomine, ibu dari Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Tetsuya. Kalian bertanya mana kedua makhluk itu? Jawabannya adalah..

...

...

...

Di kamar Aomine Tetsuya, yang tertidur dengan tidak elitnya.

Sang pemilik kamar, Kuroko.. Eh, Aomine Tetsuya tertidur dengan beberapa bantal yang menimpa tubuh dan wajahnya yang mungil itu, tempat minum bekas vanilla milkshake berserakan disebelah sang pemuda. Ditangan kanannya terlihat ada PSP yang tergeletak dengan kondisi tidak bernyawa.

Sedangkan si penumpang (#digampar) yang bernama Aomine Daki-an, eh Daiki. Tertidur dengan kondisi yang lebih mengenaskan lagi. Tubuhnya sudah tidak terbentuk, ah.. Maksudnya sang pemuda tertidur dengan perut terbuka, iler dimulutnya yang sudah membuat ribuan pulau, ngorok dengan keras, majalah mai-chan miliknya yang ia bawa tengah permain berhamburan dimana-mana, dan tangan kiri yang memegang PSP yang sama-sama tidak bernyawa.

"Ukh.." erang seseorang ketika ia terbangun, Kuroko. hal pertama yang dilihat Kuroko adalah kegelapan dan ia merasa bahwa perutnya berat seakan tertimpa sesuatu, karena muka dan tubuhnya tertimpa bantal.

... Satu...

... Dua...

... Tiga...

... Em..

DUAK! Dan bantal malang(?) itu pun terhempas dengan sangat kencang kelangit-langit karena diberi ignite pass-nya Kuroko, dan mirisnya...BRUUK! Masuk kedalam mulut Aomine Daiki yang sedang ngorok yang menyebabkan terjadinya pergerakan ditubuh Aomine.

Kuroko yang melihat itu pun langsung mengambil aba-aba dan..

"TETSUUUU!" Teriak Aomine, bantal pun melayang ke beribu-ribu arah dengan sangat cepat.

POFF! Kuroko sudah menggunakan misdirection untuk menghilang dari kakaknya itu, dan terjadilah perang ke-190 di kediaman Aomine tersebut.

Skip Time~

Universitas Teikou, 09.00

"Hei Kise, kau tahu.. sekarang Tetsu berubah." Kata Aomine ke orang yang disebelahnya, Kise Ryota.

"Kurokocchi? Bukannya Kurokocchi sudah.." balas Kise dengan tatapan yang meredup.

"Bukan Tetsu Kuroko Tetsuya, apakah kau lupa bahwa adikku yang laki-laki bernama Aomine Tetsuya?" Tanya Aomine kesal.

"Oh.. Tetsucchi kah..? warui, matsurettetta.. umurnya sekarang sama seperti saat ke.. pe.. pergian Kurokocchi kan?" Tanya Kise balik sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Iya, dan sekarang sudah 1 tahun itu berlalu. Tetsu pergi sebelum kelulusan kita." Jawab Aomine tersenyum miris.

"Sudahlah, kalau kita membicarakan Kurokocchi.. yang ada kita hanya mengingat masa lalu." Kise berucap sambil menepuk pundak Aomine pelan.

"Iya ya.." jeda sebentar, "kau tahu Kise, aku mulai berpikir bahwa yang berada ditubuh Tetsu adikku adalah reinkarnasi Tetsu yang kita kenal." Lanjut Aomine

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise bingung.

"Karena sikap Tetsu, gerak-geriknya, dan.."

"Hoi, Daiki." Potong seseorang bersurai merah, Akashi Seijuurou.

"A.. Akashi, ada apa?" Tanya Aomine dengan muka shock, dengan suara Akashi yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu? Kau tidak menjahilinya?" Tanya Akashi ke Aomine.

Aomine dan Kise membelakkan matanya, kaget.

"Tentu saja tidak, ada apa emangnya Akashi?" Aomine bertanya balik.

"Adikmu kemaren menangis di pinggir sungai, dia sangat menarik. Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis?" Jawab dan tanya Akashi balik.

"Nangis? Kenapa Tetsu bisa menangis? Dan, Akashi.. aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku yang manis dan mirip Tetsu-_ku_ ke kau Akashi." Jawab Aomine, protektif.

"Apa, jadi kau _insect _ya Daiki, aku baru tahu." Balas Akashi dengan seringainya yang membuat Kise merinding, tetapi tidak untuk Aomine.

"Aku tidak INSECT! Yang aku ingin lindungi hanyalah adikku! Apakah tidak boleh?" Tanya Aomine, murka.

"Tapi kau terlalu overprotective, dan berkata bahwa dia itu adalah Testu-_ku_ dengan sangat bangga menunjuk diri." Ejek Akashi.

"A.."

"HUEEEEE, kalian berdua berhentilaaah! Akashicchi, yang dimaksud Aominecchi dengan Tetsu-_ku _itu adalah mendiang teman dan sahabat terbaik Aominecchi, Kuroko Tetsuya-ssuu.. dan Aominecchi, Kurokocchi bukan hanya milikmu-ssuu! HUWEEE!" Tangis Kise dengan sangat kencang dan cempreng yang memekikkan telinga.

"Ki.. kise, sudahlah.. kau laki-laki. Berhentilah menangis, apalagi suaramu sangat keras." Kata Aomine berusaha menenangkan temannya itu, tetapi malah membuat tangis temannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tch, ya sudah.. aku pergi dulu, jaa. Dan, berhentilah menangis Ryota, suaramu sangat cempreng dan bisa membuat telingaku tuli." Kata Akashi tanpa berperi-ke-kise-an.

"HUWEEE! Akashicchi to Aominecchi hidoii-ssuuu!" Tangis Kise sambil meraung-raung, dan membuat Aomine menjitak kepalanya keras.

"Kalian berisik-nodayo!" Tegur seseorang bersurai hijau lumut, yang menghampiri Aoki.

"Hahaha, sudahlah shin-chan. Jangan terlalu keras dengan mereka." Kata orang disebelahnya yang bersurai hitam dengan belah tengah dirambutnya itu.

"Muro-chin, aku lapar.." keluh seorang bersurai ungu yang datang ke tempat itu.

"Bukankah kau baru saja makan, Atsushi?" Tanya lelaki bersurai hitam lainnya dengan rambut yang menutup sebelah matanya, disebelah sang surai ungu.

"Hahaha, hidup itu memang harus dinikmati kawan!" Kata sang surai orange gradasi hitam sambil merangkul Aomine dari samping yang entah muncul darimana.

"Haah.. kalau itu si Ahomine, kita tahu lah bagaimana kebodohannya itu." Tanggap pria lainnya yang bersurai merah gradasi hitam dari samping pria bersurai orange gradasi hitam tadi.

"Kalian ini, sekarang kalian sudah SMA.. dewasa lah sedikit." Kata seorang pria lagi yang bersurai hitam lainnya, yang muncul disebelah Kise.

"Haahh... tapi,kalian juga sama saja. Muncul secara bersaman seperti ini, kalian tahu? Ya kan, Kise?" Tanya Aomine mengacuhkan laki-laki yang ada didepannya.

"Iya, kalian juga tidak sopan-ssu.. Midorimacchi, Takaocchi, Midorimacchi, Himurochi, Ogiwaracchi, Kagamicchi, Nijimura-senpai. Kalian bisa kan tidak bermunculan secara bersamaan seperti ini?" Balas Kise sambil mempout kan bibirnya.

Yang dibalas dengan senyuman tidak bersalah dari Takao, Himuro, Ogiwara. tatapan malas dari Murasakibara, Kagami, Nijimura dan reaksi malu-malu tidak peduli dari Midorima.

Sedangkan itu, di SMA Teikou...

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Takao-kun, Himuro-kun, Ogiwara-kun, Nijimura-senpai, Kagami-kun.. apakah mereka bisa menerimaku jika aku bertemu dengan mereka ya..?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue entah pada siapa.

Terlihat disebuah atap gedung sekolah, pemuda bersurai baby blue sedang menatap langit dengan damainya. Surainya bergerak lembut tertiup angin.

"Apakah aku... akan bertemu dengan Akashi-kun lagi..?" gumam dan tanya pemuda bersurai baby blue, yang kita ketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, eh.. Aomine Tetsuya (untuk saat ini).

To be Continue~

* * *

><p>Kyra: Wahaha, gomen ne minna.. aku terlambat update nih.. hontouni gomenasai, akhir-akhir ini author lagi agak gila dikarenakan tugas dan juga masalah yang ada disekolah. sekali lagi, gomenasaiiii #bow and Special thanks for author yang masih setia bersamaku. thanks juga buat silent reader dan yang sudah meng-favo maupun meng-follow Zutto Aishiteru yo! ;)<p>

Akashi: makanya thor, jadi orang luangkan waktumu untuk menulis cerita ini.

Kuroko: iya nih, katanya kita kan sudah dibayar, masa ga bener sih memperkejakan kita nya? -3-

Akashi: Tetsuya, kamu OOC banget hari ini..

Kuroko: aku hanya mengikuti arahan dari Kyra-san Akashi-kun.

Akashi: Oh iya ya, dan masing beruntunglah kau Kyra! karena telah menyisipkan adeganku dan Tetsuya!

Kyra: ... -_- (bingung mau ngomong apa)

Aomine: thor, kenapa aku menjadi kakak Tetsu? kenapa Tetsu tidak menjadi pacarku saja? #dramamode:on

Kyra: sudahlah, kalian jangan komen lagi, atau.. *CKRESS *CKRESS, (ngeluarin gunting)

Akashi: Woy, itu gunting gue!

Kyra:Enak aja! aku beli sendiri pake uang saku tahu!

KiMidoTakaMuraHimuOgiKagaNiji: Yeeyyy, kita muncul!/-ssu!/-nodayo!/-desu!

Kuroko: sudah, abaikan saja yang diatas..

Kyra+Kisedai+Ogi+Kaga+Niji: Arigatouu! RnR please~


	4. Chapter 4

**Zutto Aishiteru Yo!**

Pairing:

Main: AkaKuro

Slight AoKuro, AoKi, GoM!Kuro, dll.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! BoyxBoy, typo eberwhere, cerita abal-abal, OOC, KasaHyuuMayu(seumurandenganKuroko)

~Hope you Enjoy it~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Kuroko POV's

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Takao-kun, Himuro-kun, Ogiwara-kun, Nijimura-senpai, Kagami-kun.. apakah mereka bisa menerimaku jika aku bertemu dengan mereka ya..?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Saat ini, aku bersekolah disekolah lamaku.. SMA Teikou, sekarang Aomine-kun .

"Apakah aku... akan bertemu dengan Akashi-kun lagi..?" gumam dan tanyaku ke langit, berharap ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tetsu-kuun!" kudengar suara seorang perempuan yang mendekatiku lalu menerjang untuk memelukku erat.

"Momoi-san... se... sak.." kataku dengan susah payah karena ia a.k.a Momoi Satsuki memelukku sangat kencang hingga rasanya aku bisa saat ini.

"Ah, gomen Tetsu-kun!" kata Momoi-san sambil melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"haah.. hah.." aku hanya bisa berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aomine, ternyata kau disini." Kata seseorang bersurai abu-abu, Mayuzumi Chihiro dari arah pintu atap yang terbuka lebar.

"Mayuzumi..-kun? Ada apa?" Tanyaku langsung to the point, jujur.. aku bersyukur karena Mayuzumi-kun datang, kalau tidak.. pasti aku akan dipeluk oleh Momoi-san dan entah apa yang terjadi padaku #membayangkan.

"Hyuuga berkata bahwa kita harus segera datang ke lapangan untuk latihan, Kasamatsu juga sudah mengomel dari tadi karena dikira kau akan bolos latihan basket." Terang Mayuzumi-kun dengan wajahnya yang datar sedatar papan tulis. (Kyra: lalu kamu sedatar apa dong Tetsuya? Kuroko: aku tidak datar, aku memiliki banyak ekspresi kok. Kyra: .. -_-)

"Oh, baikhlah.. terima kasih Mayuzumi-kun, Momoi-san.. aku duluan ya.." ucapku ke Mayuzumi-kun dan menundukkan kepalaku sebentar kearah Momoi-san sebentar, lalu pergi dari atap bersama Mayuzumi-kun disebelahku.

Haah.. akhirnya tenang lagi, sejujurnya aku takut kalau Mayuzumi-kun akan mencurigaiku karena aku berbeda dengan 'Aomine Tetsuya' yang sebenarnya. Tapi, sepertinya tidak..

"Nee, Aomine.." kudengar Mayuzumi-kun memanggil coretAomineTetsuyacoret ku.

"Ya, ada apa Mayuzumi-kun?" balasku pada Mayuzumi-kun sambil menatapnya.  
>"Kenapa hari ini kau berbeda?" Tanya Mayuzumi-kun yang membuatku membeku seketika.<p>

"Ke.. kenapa Mayuzumi-kun berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku balik, keringat dingin sudah mengucur deras dari tengkukku.

"Soalnya, Aomine pasti akan marah kalau aku memanggil dia dengan marganya dan berkata, 'Jangan panggil margaku! Karena aku tidak suka disamakan dengan kakakku yang bau itu!' apakah kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang berkata ingin dipanggil Aoya karena menurutmu namamu itu sangat menjengkelkan." jawab dan tanya Mayuzumi-kun padaku yang membuatku semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin durhaka terus menurus ke Daiki-nii, apakah itu salah? Aku juga mulai merasa bahwa nama Aoya itu sangat seperti perempuan, dan membuatku tidak nyaman." Jawab dan tanyaku balik setenang mungkin, walau dadaku sudah serasa seperti akan pecah.

"Tidak salah, tetapi Aomine yang kutahu juga selalu memanggilku dengan nama belakangku 'Chihiro-kun'. Bahasamu juga tidak pernah se-formal ini." Jawab Mayuzumi-kun tenang, tetapi matanya berkilat tajam dan juga serius.

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku perlu berubah Mayuzumi-kun, apakah kau lebih senang dipanggil Chihiro-kun olehku?" Tanyaku balik ke Mayuzumi-kun yang membuatnya sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Tidak, aku lebih senang dipanggil Mayuzumi-kun olehmu. Karena, panggilan Chihiro-kun hanya untuk seseorang yang sangat baik untukku." Jawab Mayuzumi-kun yang membuatku mengernyitkan mataku sedikit, sangat tipis.

"Kalau begitu, aku izin pulang duluan Mayuzumi-kun. Tolong katakan pada Kasamatsu-kun dan Hyuuga-kun bahwa aku tidak akan hadir karena aku ada urusan mendadak. Jaa" kataku ke Mayuzumi-kun, dan pergi dari sana menggunakan _misdirectionion_ ku yang kupelajari dari dunia sebelumnya.

Kuroko POV's END

"Aomine?" panggil pria bersurai abu-abu a.k.a Mayuzumi Chihiro pada sepinya lorong yang itu

'_bukannya tadi ada Aomine disini ya? Tapi, kemana dia sekarang?' _tanya Mayuzumi didalam hatinya, sambil melihat kekanan dan kekiri.

"Mayuzumi!" Panggil 2 orang pria bersurai hitam, tetapi salah satu diantara mereka menggunakan kacamata.

"Hyuuga, Kasamatsu.. ada apa?" tanya Mayuzumi ke lelaki bersurai hitam yang pertama a.k.a Kasamatsu, dan lelaki bersurai hitam lain plus kacamata a.k.a Hyuuga.

"mana si Aomine? Kenapa tidak kau panggilkan dia? Kalian ini, jangan suka bolos dong." Tanya Hyuuga balik beruntun dengan sangat banyak.

"Hyuuga, satu-satu dong. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan." Jawab Mayuzumi speechles dengan kapten basketnya ini.

"warui, warui.. aku terlalu semangat tadi" balas Hyuuga tidak peduli.

"haah.. hiraukan saja Hyuuga, Mayuzumi.. mana Aomine? Bukannya aku sudah memintamu memanggilnya?" tanya Kasamatsu tanpa mempedulikan yang mengumpat karena diacuhkan.

"Maaf Kasamatsu, Aomine kabur.. tadi dia bilang ada urusan dadakan." Jawab Mayuzumi cuek dan terdengar suara kesal di nada kata-katanya.

"Oh begitu? Ya sudah, Mayuzumi... kau, tetaplah ke gym dan beelatih dengan menu biasa." Kata Kasamatsu tenang, lalu pergi bersama Hyuuga yang masih berumpat tidak jelas.

"Oke kapten" jawab Mayuzumi pendek, lalu mereka bertiga pun pergi ke gym dengan Hyuuga yang masih berumpat tidak jelas selama menuju gym.

Sementara itu, pada saat Universitas Teiko bubar..

"Aominecchi, hari ini.. aku menginap dirumahmu boleh kan?" Tanya Kise ke Aomine Daiki.

"Hah? Buat apa Kise?" tanya Aomine balik.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tetsucchi-ssuuu, ehehehee" jawab Kise dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Ada perlu apa kamu dengan Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine garang.

"Hm.. aku kan kangen dengannya Aominecchii" jawab Kise lagi dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"ya, terserah kau saja sih." Kata Aomine pada akhirnya.

"ehehe, kalau begitu ayo-ssuu!" teriak Kise semangat.

Lalu, Aomine dan Kise pun berjalan dengan tenangnya ke kediaman Aomine.

"Tadaima/Ojamashimassu" kata Aomine dan Kise pada saat mereka memasuki rumah Aomine.

"Okaeri.. Daiki-nii? Daiki-nii sudah pulang?" Tanya lelaki bersurai baby blue a.k.a Kuroko eh Aomine Tetsuya. _'Kise-kun?'_ pikir Kuroko kaget, pada saat melihat Kise dibelakang Aomine.

"Yo Tetsu! Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, bukannya kau ada latihan basket? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Aomine balik.

"Aku, kecapekan Daiki-nii.. Oh, Kise-senpai juga ada?" Jawab dan tanya Kuroko dengan muka datar.

"Oh, begitu.. istirahatlah Tetsu, dan ya Kise akan menginap disini" jawab Aomine.

"Yup, dan Tetsucchiii.. biasanya kau akan memanggilku Ryou-nii, kenapa kau mamanggilku Kise-senpai-ssu?" Tanya Kise sambil menatap Kuroko dengan pipinya yang digembungkan.

"Ah.. maaf Ryou-nii... aku lupa kalau aku selalu memanggil Kise-senpai dengan Ryou-nii.." jawab Kuroko dengan muka datarnya, walau didalam hati dia udah takut setengah mati. _'Kise-kun tidak berubah sama sekali ya' _pikir Kuroko

"Yasudahlah Tetsucchi, lupakan yang tadi" kata Kise, yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Kuroko.

"Tetsu, ini aku belikan vanilla milkshake titipanmu sebelum pulang" Aomine menyerahkan segelas vanilla milkshake ke adik tersayangnya.

"hontou ni? Arigatou Daiki-niii" balas Kuroko dengan muka datarnya, tetapi terlihat pancaran matanya yang berbinar senang yang membuat kedua pria didepannya terpana lalu meminum vanilla milkshake, kekasihnya yang paling ia sayang.

"Ukh, kau tidak usah berterima kasih padaku. Kau ini adikku bukan?" tanya Aomine sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Tetsuccchi, aku yang bilang ke Ahominecchi ini untuk membelikanmu vanilla milkshake tadii" Kise memotong Kuroko yang mau berbicara.

"Hontou Ryou-nii? Arigatou, sejak kapan Daiki-nii menjadi _tsundere _seperti Midorima-senpai?" Balas Kuroko sambil memincingkan matanya tajam.

"Tetsu, kamu pilih kasih banget deh. Emangnya kakakmu itu yang mana?" tanya Aomine sambil nangis buaya, nangis pura-pura (Kyra: sejak kapan kamu menjadi seperti Ryouta, DaikI?O.O Aomine: urusai!)

"Kakaknya Tetsu sudah pasti aku!" jawab Kise sambil membusungkan dadanya bangga.

"Daiki-nii, Ryou-nii.. aku tidak peduli kalian bilang aku nganggap siapa diantara kalian kakakku, tapi aku permisi dulu." Kata Kuroko dengan muka yang sangat kesal dan membuat Kise dan Aomine bungkam seketika.

"Oke Tetsu/cchi, hati-hati dijalan/ssu" balas Aomine dan Kise cepat dan langsung duduk rapih.

"Bagus, anak baik" kata Kuroko sambil meninggalkan dua orang bodoh itu *bugh*

"Sekarang, aku akan mencari buku diary 'Aomine Tetsuya' ini supaya aku tidak salah lagi." Gumam Kuroko dengan semangat yang membara.

Sementara itu, AoKi..

"Lihat kan Kise? Ada yang beda dengan Tetsu, Aomine Tetsuya.." kata Aomine pelan. Sekarang, Aomine dan Kise sudah duduk dengan gaya yang sangat serius.

"Iya, kau benar Aominecchi, tapi.. kita tidak boleh memberitahu yang lain dulu, lebih baik kita pendam saja-ssu. Kalau sudah terungkap dan waktunya tiba, baru kita beritahu yang lain-ssu." Balas Kise dengan suara yang pelan dan sangat serius.

"Tumben kamu pintar, Kise" kata Aomine dengan mengacungkan jempol dan muka tidak bersalah.

"Aku bisa saja serius dan berpikir jernih disaat aku perlu-ssuu!" kata Kise dengan airmata buayanya.

"Berarti biasanya kamu emang bodoh dong? Yang sabar ya Kise" kata Aomine sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kise agak kencang.

"Ahh, Aominecchiiii! Kita ini sedang serius disiniii!" balas Kise sambil menempik tangan Aomine dan menggembungkan pipinya itu.

"Iya ya, aaahh.. kamu tidak rame Kise, bukannya sudah selesai?" Tanya Aomine dengan siku-siku kekesalan dikepalanya.

"Kamu lupa Aominechi? Kalau kita punya senjata pamungkas-ssu?" tanya Kise balik dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Apaan Kise? Kita tidak memiliki senjata pamungkas" jawab Aomine

"Haah.. Akashicchii-ssuu! Akashicchi adalah senjata pamungkas kita-ssuu!" kata Kise girang

"Hah? Setan itu? Kenapa setan itu senjata pamungkas kita?" balas Aomine, bingung. (Akashi: DAIKIII, beriaplah untuk MATIII, ufufufuu.. *ckris *ckriss Kyra: waaah, semuanyaa hentikan Seijuurouuu! All minus Akashi, Aomine, Kuroko: Oouuu!)

"Ahominecchi benar-benar AHO! Ahominecchi lupa bahwa Tetsucchi, Aomine Tetsuya adikmu itu sangat menyukai Akashicchi?" tanya Kise dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"Ah.. mana mungkin Tetsu adikku yang kasar itu menyukai si iblis merah.. i.. itu.." sanggah Aomine, tetapi.. ia melihat Kise yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kise.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6..

"EEHHHHH?!" Teriak Aomine kencang, shock karena Kise tidak sedang bermain-main dengannya.

~To be Continued~

* * *

><p>Kyra: Wuaaahh, akhirnya selesai juga nih chapteeer~ maaf yaa, untuk para readears karena Kyra selalu delay lamaaa Q.Q<p>

Kuroko: benar-benar Kyra-chan sangat keterlaluan, cerita makin lama makin gak jelas aja.

Kyra: aku kan sengaja, biar nyelip dikit lah mystery nya Tetsuyaa.. -3-

Akashi: apa maksud dari percakapan Ryouta dan Daiki diatas Kyra?

Kyra: apa yaa? tebak aja sendiri sanaa XP

Akashi: kamu berani memerintahku? si tuan _absolute _ini? *ckriss *ckriss

Kyra: aku tidak takut denganmu Seijuurou *mengeluarkanalattempur*

AoKi: Yeey, kita banyak pernannyaaa/ssuu!

MayuKasaHyuuMomo: Kita muncuul

MidoTakaMuroHimuOgiNijiKaga: kita gak muncul lagi.. -_-

Kyra: tenang, semua akan muncul disaatnya kok.

AkaKuro: kita yang main character kalah sama yang side character.. -"

Kyra: karena kata kuncinya ada di side chara...

All minus AkaKuroKyra: *smirk

Kuroko: pokoknya, spesial thanks for **Kurotori Rei, Eqa Skylight, alkuma4, Zhang Fei **(maaf kalau ada yang tidak kesebut ya) dan semua silent readers *bow

Kyra: maaf ya, kalau ceritanya semakin tidak jelas, jauh diluar perkiraan, dan tidak menarik *bow

All: Arigatou gozaimasu~ RnR pleasee? *puppyeyesnojutsu*


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

"Ahominecchi benar-benar AHO! Ahominecchi lupa bahwa Tetsucchi, Aomine Tetsuya adikmu itu sangat menyukai Akashicchi?" tanya Kise dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"Ah.. mana mungkin Tetsu adikku yang kasar itu menyukai si iblis merah.. i.. itu.." sanggah Aomine, tetapi.. ia melihat Kise yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kise.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6..

"EEHHHHH?!" Teriak Aomine kencang, shock karena Kise tidak sedang bermain-main dengannya.

"sakit Ahomincecchiii~ kau teriak didekat telingaku-ssuuu" keluh Kise dengan air mata buaya nya.

"Apaan sih Kise?! Kamu tidak mengerti apa perasaan seorang kakak ketika mengetahui bahwa adik kesayanganmu menyukai seseorang yang merupakan jelmaan dari neraka?!" Teriak Aomine histeris, lalu ia pun meleleh membayangkan Akashi si raja setan berpasangan dengan adiknya yang mirip kekasih khayalannya dan berwajah bak malaikat, itu adalah kiamat bagi Aomine Daiki.

"Ahominecchiii! Ingat, sekarang yang ada dihadapan kita belum tentu adikmu "Aomine Tetsuya", bagaimana kalau yang ada dihadapan kita saat ini adalah reinkarnasi dari sahabat, belahan hati serta malaikatku, kamu, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Takaocchi, Himurocchi, Ogiwaracchi, Kagamicchi, dan Nijimura-senpai yaitu "Kuroko Tetsuya"-ssuu?!" Balas Kise panjang lebar dan berpikiran logis.

"hah! Kau benar juga! Kalau kita punya kartu AS, aku yakin pasti kali ini Tetsu "Kuroko Tetsuya" maupun Tetsu "Aomine Tetsuya" adikku tidak bisa mengelaknya." Kata Aomine sambil berpose mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Kise.

"makanya pake otakmu Ahominecchi! Jangan pake untuk lihat bokep mulu-ssuu!" kata Kise sambil berkacak pinggang

"Uruseee! Kalau aku tidak memberitahumu soal perubahan adikku Tetsu, kau juga tidak akan berfikir seperti ini kan?" Tanya Aominecchi marah sambil mencubit pipi Kise kencang (Kyra:cieeee AoKi: diam/ssuu).

"Hai' hai' gomenasaiii, itte-ssuyo Ahominecchiii!" jawab Kise berusaha melepas cubitan Aomine jangan lupakan air mata buaya yang selalu menemaninya.

"Huh! Berhenti memanggilku Ahomine Kise, aku tidak aho kau tahu?" balas Aomine sambil melepas cubitannya di pipi Kise.

"Iya iya, tuan jenius Aomine dakian. Nah, sekarang bukan saatnya itu-ssu. Kita harus memeriksa bahwa Tetsuyacchi bukan Kurokocchi-ssuu" kata Kise serius.

"Kau benar juga Kise, tapi.. jangan panggil aku Dakian juga dong!" Marah Aomine sambil menjambak rambut Kise kencang.

Pada akhirnya, pasangan AoKi terus bertengkar dan melupakan apa yang mereka debatkan.

Sedangkan itu dikamar Aomine Tetsuya...

BRAK! BRUK! BRUUUSHH... Tep! Tep! Ah! (oke, ini agak ambigu) BRUUK! auch

"Ukkhh.. apakah Aomine Tetsuya tidak memiliki buku harian atau semacamnya? Ini sungguh menjengkelkan! Mana dari tadi aku malah menjadi memberantakan barang-barang disini, kenapa bisa sihhhh?! GHAAAHH!" keluh seseorang ditengah-tengah ruangan yang seperti kapal pecah itu.

"Ahh, aku benar-benar muak! Mana berkali-kali aku hampir ketahuan identitasnya! Apakah tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi dari ini?!" keluh orang itu yang semakin menjadi, kalian mau tahu siapa.. orangnya adalaaaahhhh...

"Huuuh, karakter orang yang bernama Aomine Tetsuya itu gimana sih?! Nyusahin orang aja, lagian aku ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Bukan Aomine Tetsuya!" keluh orang yang ya, kalian kira... Kuroko Tetsuyaaa, jeng! Jeng! (Kuroko: kumohon hiraukan saja Kyra-chan yang sedang menggila ini).

Terlihat Kuroko sedang membongkar lemari bajunya, tetapi Kuroko belum juga menemukan yang ia cari. Lalu, Kuroko mengecek juga di meja belajar dan... berhasil! Kuroko menemukan salah satu laci yang terkunci rapat, Kuroko mencoba membukanya lagi tetapi nihil.. Kuroko tidak bisa membukanya.

"Ukhh.. aku harus apa ya?" gumam Kuroko kesal dan memesang pose berpikir, dan..

5 menit...

10 menit..

20 menit..

30 men

"Ah! Aku punya ide, aku bisa menggunakan _ignite pass kai_ ku ke sana." Kata Kuroko dengan muka datarnya, tetapi terlihat ada bling bling imaginer disekitarnya.

Kuroko memasang kuda-kuda_ ignite pass kai-_nya bersiap untuk menghantam, tapi bukan kuda hewan yang biasa ditunggangi ya. Pada saat ia ingin melepaskan jurus kebanggaannya itu..

BRAK! "Tetsu/Tetsuyacchi! Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu/ssu!" teriak dua pria berantakan yang berperawakan seperti preman jalanan, satu bersurai navy blue dan satu lagi bersurai kuning menghancurkan pintunya yang sekarang telah tidak bernyawa.

"..." Kuroko hanya terdiam

"Tetsu/Tetsuyacchi?" panggil 2 preman tersangka yang menghancurkan pintu kamar Kuroko (ah, maksudku Aomine Tetsuya).

"Daiki-nii.. Ryou-nii.. kalian... kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" tanya Kuroko dengan muka datarnya, tetapi terlihat sudah aura gelap disekelilingnya.

"Huwaaaa Tetsu/Tetsuyacchi jangan ngamuk/ssu! Kami minta maaf/ssu" jawab 2 preman abal-abal yang rupanya adalah Aomine dan Kise yang habis hajar-hajaran gara-gara bertengkar dengan takut.

"Huh, sudahlah.. jadi, apa hal yang ingin bicarakan sama Daiki-nii dan Ryou-nii denganku?" tanya Kuroko lagi, tapi kali ini dengan lebih tenang.

"em, sebelum itu.. aku ingin bertanya, ada apa dengan kamarmu Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine setelah kembali dari ketakutannya.

"Hah? Aku hanya.. sedang mencari sesuatu sampai kalian datang menggangguku." Jawab Kuroko cuek, dan dengan muka datarnya yang sedatar tembok.

"Uwah.. kau kasar sekali Tetsuyacchiii" kata Kise dengan air mata buayanya.

"Iya iya, maaf.. jadi, kalian mau bicara apa?" tanya Kuroko dengan ekspressi yang lebih tenang, walau masih datar sedatar tembok.

"Ukh.. gimana ya-ssuu? aku tuh ingin nanya, apakah kau masih menyukai Akashicchi Tetsuyacchi?" Tanya Kise ke Kuroko sambil memegang tengkuknya, walau begitu terlihat sinar serius dimatanya.

"Akashicchi?" Tanya Kuroko balik, yang membuat Kise dan Aomine membelalakkan matanya sejenak.

"maksud Kise Akashi, Tetsu" jawab Aomine sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Oh, Akashi-kun? Hm.. sejak kapan aku menyukainya? Aku bahkan baru bertemu kemaren dengan Akashi-kun" kata Kuroko, mukanya menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Tetsuyacchi, bukankah setelah kau menonton pertandingan pertama kita awal masuk universitas Teiko kau langsung menyukainya-ssu? Kau memang tak pernah bertemu dan berkenalan langsung dengannya, tetapi bukankah kau selalu menyukainya-ssu?" Tanya Kise, kali ini Kise terlihat agak khawatir.

Kuroko hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya sejenak, dan langsung ditutupi dengan muka datarnya lagi.

"Iya, aku memang menyukai Akashi-kun. Tetapi aku memang baru bertemu langsung dengannya kemaren." Jawab Kuroko dengan cepat.

"Tetsu, sebenarnya kau siapa?" Tanya Aomine dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku Aomine Tetsuya." Jawab Kuroko tanpa ragu.

"Jangan bohong, memangnya kami tidak tahu Aomine Tetsuya yang kami kenal itu seperti apa-ssu?" Elak Kise, sekarang dengan sedikit air mata yang menggenang dimatanya, aku yakin.. bahwa itu bukanlah air mata buaya yang biasa ia keluarkan.

"Tetsu! Jawab dengan jujur, siapa kau sebenarnya?! Apakah kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Kuroko Tetsuya sahabat kami yang meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu? Atau bukan?!" Tanya Aomine semakin memojokkan Kuroko.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku adalah Aomine Tetsuya adik dari Aomine Daiki yang mempunyai teman bernama Kise Ryota. Kenapa kalian tidak mempercayaiku?!" Jawab dan tanya Kuroko balik, kali ini dengan air mata yang mulai mengenang dimatanya. Hancur sudah pertahanan Kuroko.

"Tetsuyaacchi..." Kise tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, air mata juga sudah keluar dari matanya yang tak kalah deras dengan Kuroko.

"Tetsu, kami... bukannya tidak mempercayaimu, tetapi kami ingin.." jawab Aomine setelah ia melihat Kuroko dan Kise menangis, kewalahan.

"Kalian ingin apa? Ingin mengumumkan bahwa aku itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya ke semua orang, begitu?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menunduk.

Aomine dan Kise yang mendengar penuturan Kuroko barusan hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Tetsu, jadi.. kau, memang.." Aomine bergumam, dia masih terlalu shock.

Kuroko yang tersadar dengan perkataanya hanya bisa membeku, sekarang ia merasa bahwa satu-satunya jalan hanyalah mempasrahkan semuanya.

"Tetsuyacchi.. apakah kau benar Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise, memastikan. Kali ini, air mata yang tadi keluar sudah berhenti.

"A.. aku.." _beritahu saja mereka!_ Perkataan Kuroko terpotong karena Kuroko tersentak, _'Suara itu..'_ "Iya, aku itu reinkarnasi dari Kuroko Tetsuya.. aku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise-kun Aomine-kun.." lanjut Kuroko lirih.

Aomine dan Kise terbelalak, lalu tersenyum.

"Tet... Kurokocchi.. ini benar-benar dirimu? kau kembali-ssu?" Tanya Kise, kali ini sembil melihat muka Kuroko baik-baik.

"Iya Kise-kun.. ini aku..." jawab Kuroko, menundukkan muka siap untuk ditampar ataupun dipukul. Tapi, Kuroko tidak merasa tangan atau apapun yang hinggap diwajahnya. Ketika Kuroko hendak mendongak wajahnya, disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa hanyalah pelukkan.

"Kurokocchi, aku merindukkanmu-ssu... hiks.. Midorimacchi, Takaochhi, Murasakicchi, Himurocchi, Ogiwaracchi, Kagamicchi, bahkan Nijimura-senpai.. kami semua merindukkanmu-ssu" Kise, orang yang memeluk Kuroko berucap kemudian.

"..." Kuroko terdiam, ia hanya membelalakkan matanya. Masih tidak menyangka dengan reaksi temannya, yang memeluk ketimbang menamparnya.

"Tetsu, jadi.. selama ini aku satu rumah denganmu ya? Kau memanggilku dengan sebutn 'Daiki-nii' ya? Aku bahkan pernah tidur denganmu.." gumam Aomine dengan semburat merah dikedua pipi tannya itu, yang membuat Kuroko kembali sadar dan menatap Aomine dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kenapa Aomine-kun, apakah kau tidak senang?" Tanya Kuroko datar, masih dipelukkan Kise.

"Bukannya begitu Tetsu, hanya saja.. hanya saja..." Aomine tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena sekarang dia telah menyerupai oven yang menyajikan makanan yang baru saja selesai dipanggang (wajah yang sangat merah dan asap yang keluar dari atas kepalanya)

"Ngomong-ngomong Kise-kun.. apakah yang lain khawatir dengan keadaanku?" Tanya Kuroko yang menghiraukan Aomine dan melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Kise.

"Iyalah Kurokocchi, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu-ssu~" Jawab Kise riang, sambil mengucek matanya. Kuroko yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tetsu, bagaimana caranya kau bereinkarnasi dan menjelma menjadi adikku?" Tanya Aomine yang baru pulih dari keadaan _panas_-malu-nya tadi.

"I.. Itu..." Kuroko gagap, ia ragu untuk menceritkannya kejadian absurd itu atau tidak. Pada saat Kuroko melihat Aomine dan Kise yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan anjing minta ditendang yang membuat Kuroko jengah dan mual, Kuroko pun mulai luluh.

"Hahhh.. baikhlah, begini ceritanya..." (ada di chap 1)

Skip Time~

Aomine dan Kise hanya teridiam, terlihat tidak percaya, shock, bingung, ragu, senang, dan... entahlah, banyak sekali perasaan yang terlukis dari mata dan wajah mereka.

"Kurokocchi/Tetsu, kita harus memberi tahu soal ini ke yang lain/ssu. Supaya yang lain bisa membantu/ssu." Kise dan Aomine berucap bersamaan dengan pandangan yang masih berbelit-belit.

"JANGAN!" teriak Kuroko cukup kencang, yang membuat Aomine dan Kise terlonjak kaget. "Jangan beritahu mereka, Aomine-kun! Kise-kun! Kumohon.. jangan.." lanjut Kuroko, lirih.

"Kenapa jangan Tetsu? Mereka itu sahabat kita! Mereka harus tahu! Lagipula, mereka pasti bisa membantu... kenapa Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine marah, karena cahanya itu tidak seperti cahaya yang ia kenal. Kise mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tahu.. tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka, kumohon mengertilah Aomine-kun.. Kise-kun.." jawab Kuroko lirih, Aomine dan Kise hanya teridiam. Lalu, keheningan terjadi diantara ketiganya. Kuroko berfikir, bahwa dia sangat menyesal mengetahui bahwa kedua sahabatnya kini mengetahui rahasianya. Makanya dia tidak menginginkan sahabatnya yang lain tahu, apalagi sahabat dari kecilnya.. Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Baikhlah, tapi.. dengan satu syarat-ssu" Balas Kise pada akhirnya.

"Kise! Kau-" "Apa itu Kise-kun?" Aomine yang hendak memprotes langsung dipotong dengan sigap sama Kuroko.

"Kau, kau harus tetap bermain dengan kita-ssu.. jangan berpura-pura menjadi 'Aomine Tetsuya' tetapi jadilah 'Kuroko Tetsuya' yang kami kenal dan bermain dengan kami-ssu.." jawab Kise, terlihat keseriusan diwajahnya.

"Haaah.. baikhlah.. aku mengerti... tapi, kalian harus memberitahuku apa kebiasaan 'Aomine Tetsuya' itu. Karena aku tidak boleh menjadi 'Kuroko Tetsuya' dihadapan beberapa orang." Tawar Kuroko dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Iya, iya.. pasti kami memberitahumu, tapi.. kamu harus kuat ya, Tetsu" Terima Aomine dengan senyuman iblis diwajahnya, yang membuat Kuroko merinding saat itu juga.

to be continued~

* * *

><p>Kyra: WUAAAHH, maafkan Kyra atas delay yang terlalu lamaaa *bow<p>

Kuroko: Kyra-chan, kenapa chap ini banyak banget basa-basi yang gak pentingnya? kapan aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku lagi?

Kyra: HUWAAA, maafkan Kyra Tetsuya~ Kyra sudah berusaha tetapi takut kebanyakan. walau begitu, sekarang Kyra juga sedang berusaha menulis yang chap 6-nya kook... *menangis

AoKi: Waah... Tetsu/Kurokocchi yang gentle dengan perempuan membuat Kyra/Kyracchi menangis/ssu.. *bengong

MuraKagaMidoOgiTakaHimuNiji: kami gak muncul?! *marah

Akashi: aku tokoh utama disini.. kenapa aku tidak muncul? *mengeluarkan aura mencekam

Kyra: maafkan Kyra semua, otak Kyra agak error akhir-akhir iniii

Alll-minusKyra: iya deh, kita maafin..

Kyra: Yeeaayy

All-minusKyra: ya, pokoknya begitu readers sekalian.. maafkan author kami ini, dia emang gak becus dan tidak berguna.. *bow

Kyra: Jahaaaat

All: ya, pokoknya special thanks for **Kazusaki Kuga, , 1,YuuRouka,Naenia99, Kurotori Rei,Eqa Skylight, alkuma4,Zhang Fei, VandQ, and others author who like, follow, and review this story.. **terima kasih juga buat para silent readers.

RnR please?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Baikhlah, tapi.. dengan satu syarat-ssu" Balas Kise pada akhirnya.

"Kise! Kau-" "Apa itu Kise-kun?" Aomine yang hendak memprotes langsung dipotong dengan sigap sama Kuroko.

"Kau, kau harus tetap bermain dengan kita-ssu.. jangan berpura-pura menjadi 'Aomine Tetsuya' tetapi jadilah 'Kuroko Tetsuya' yang kami kenal dan bermain dengan kami-ssu.." jawab Kise, terlihat keseriusan diwajahnya.

"Haaah.. baikhlah.. aku mengerti... tapi, kalian harus memberitahuku apa kebiasaan 'Aomine Tetsuya' itu. Karena aku tidak boleh menjadi 'Kuroko Tetsuya' dihadapan beberapa orang." Tawar Kuroko dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Iya, iya.. pasti kami memberitahumu, tapi.. kamu harus kuat ya, Tetsu" Terima Aomine dengan senyuman iblis diwajahnya, yang membuat Kuroko merinding saat itu juga.

"Ja-jadi.. bagaimana orang yang bernama 'Aomine Tetsuya' itu?" Tanya Kuroko berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya.

Aomine membalasnya dengan _smirk_ diwajahnya yang membuat Kuroko semakin merinding dan ketakutan.

"Kamu, benar-benar mau mengetahuinya.. Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius lagi.

Keraguan telah terlihat diparas Kuroko, tapi.. "aku.. betul-betul mau mengetahuinya." Jawab Kuroko tegas, walau ada beberapa bagian wajahnya yang terlihat kaku.

"Aominecchi, hentikanlah.. itu tidak lucu, kau membuat Kurokocchi stress lho.." kata Kise, sweatdrop.

"iya iya, kamu tidak rame Kise.. jadi, Tetsu.. dirimu yang kami kenal adalah seseorang yang ekspressionless sepertimu, tetapi dia adalah orang yang terbuka dan energetic walau wajahnya sedatar wajahmu." Kuroko hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Selain itu, Tetsuyacchi mempunyai kebiasaan setengah seperti Akashicchi.. dia suka memanggil orang yang dikenalnya menggunakan nama depan, tetapi kesannya lebih akrab. Seperti ke aku, ia pasti memanggilku dengan "Ryou-nii". Tetsuyacchi memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan ." Tanggap Kise.

"Tetsu adikku juga merupakan orang yang tergila-gila dengan Akashi sejak pertama kali melihatnya, bisa dibilang dia _love at the first sight_ dengannya." Lanjut Aomine.

"..." kuroko hanya terdiam, berusaha mencatat semua karakter orang yang akan ia perankan.

"Tetsuyacchi juga memiliki banyak teman, dia suka berperilaku jutek walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat senang. Dia itu sudah seperti _tsundere_, tetapi dia lebih ke sikap _tsun-tsun_-nya dibanding ke _dere_nya. Tetapi dia sama kawaiinya seperti Kurokocchi kok-ssu.." tanggap Kise sambil tersenyum lembut.

"... jadi begitu ya.. kalau begitu, aku harus berusaha untuk menyamainya perilakunya. Terima kasih Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." Kuroko pun berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Kurokocchi~" balas Kise

"...ngomong-ngomong Tetsu... aku baru terpikir sekarang.."

"Terpikir apa Aomine-kun?"

"Kalau sekarang kamu berada di posisi adikku, lalu... dimana adikku yang sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan Aomine membuat Kise dan Kuroko terdiam, mereka pun jadi ikut memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Entahlah Aomine-kun, aku pun tidak tahu..." jawab Kuroko.

Aomine yang mendengarnya terlihat khawatir dan, "Te.."

"Ahhhh, sudahlah... sekarang, karena kita sudah mengetahui bahwa Tetsuyacchi adalah Kurokocchi. Besok Kurokocchi ke sekolah kita ya, kita akan bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lain-ssu. Mereka sedih juga lho, Kurokoccchi... dan kita semua satu kampus." Kise memotong pertanyaan Aomine dengan semangat.

"Tunggu Kise-kun, aku juga ada sekolah besok.. jadi, aku tidak bisa ke universitas kalian." Kata Kuroko lembut, sejujurnya ia juga sangat menginginkan bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya. Tetapi.. dia juga harus memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai "Aomine Tetsuya".

"Begitu ya.. tapi Kurokocchi, kalau sempat mampir ya-ssu.. soalnya kita masuk siang-ssu" kata Kise tidak menyerah

"kenapa kalian masuknya siang, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"karena kita ini sudah kuliah Tetsu, tidak seperti kau yang merupakan _kouhai_ kita sekarang." Jawab Aomine, terlihatt sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

"Tidak lucu, Aomine-kun.." Kuroko membalas sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Kise dan Aomine yang melihatya hanya membelalakkan matanya sejenak, "Ahahahaa" lalu mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama, Kuroko yang melihat kedua sahabatnya tertawa pun tersenyum dan ikut tertawa.

AkaKuro

Paginya...

"Hoaaammm..." Kuroko meregangkan tubuhnya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kuroko melihat sekeliling, lalu.. ia melihat ada laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya, bersurai _navy blue_ dan berkulit hitam... Aomine Daiki, yang tertidur tak jauh didekatnya. Setelah ia lihat baik-baik, ini juga bukanlah kamar yang selalu ia tempati di rumah ini...

"Aomine-kun, bangun Aomine-kun.." panggil Kuroko ke Aomine, lalu Aomine pun terbangun.

"Tetsu? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah harusnya kau ada dikamarmu? Kenapa kau malah ada disini?" Tanya Aomine berturut-turut sambil menatap Kuroko malas.

"Aomine-kun lupa? Setelah Kise-kun pergi kan kita kan bermain game semalaman disini." Jawab Kuroko dengan muka datarnya.

"Oh iya ya? Aku lupa Tetsu.. kaasan dan tousan mana?" Aomine hanya bertanya balik dengan tampang tidak peduli.

"Kaasan dan tousan Aomine-kun? Aku juga tidak tahu, soalnya aku juga baru terbangun." Jawab Kuroko dengan muka datarnya.

Aomine pun duduk dan menatap Kuroko, Kuroko membalas tatapan Aomine. Mereka hanya diam saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada yang memalingkan wajah, kalau dilihat sekilas mereka terlihat seperti dua orang yang saling terpana dan akan berakhir dengan cerita roman picisan yang tokoh utama si hero dan heroinnya jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama (kelamaan woy!).

"Aomine-kun.."

"Tetsu..."

"Aomine-kun.."

"Tetsu..."

"Aku.."

"Ya, Tetsu..?"

"Aku.. sebenarnya aku.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Terlihat tubuh Kuroko bergetar hebat, "Akan telambat sekolaaah!" teriak Kuroko histeris. (Kyra: Tetsuya, kau OOC sekali... -" Kuroko: Bodo)

"Eh..?" Aomine terlihat bingung.

"Aomine-kun, tidak.. Dai-nii.. antarkan aku ke sekolah, kumohon.." pinta Kuroko dengan muka memelas, air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya menambah kesan imut kepadanya.

_STAB!_ Ada panah cupid imaginer yang menusuk tepat di hatinya Aomine.

"A... apapun akan kulakukan Tetsu, kau mau ke sekolah kan? Kalau gitu, bersiap-siaplah dan tunggu aku bersiap-siap juga." Kata Aomine cepat dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

Diam-diam Kuroko tersenyum licik, lalu merubahnya dengan senyuman manis penuh binar bling-bling dengan cepat. "Hum!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko berlari kekamar dengan senyum licik diwajahnya dan berganti baju dengan cepat.

Skip time~

"Aomine-kun? iee, Dai-nii kau sudah siap belum?" Tanya Kuroko agak berteriak sambil memasang tali sepatunya.

"Tunggu aku Tetsu!" Jawab Aomine sambil berlari ke bawah dengan cepat dan terburu-buru. Setelah sampai didepan, Aomine membuka hp-nya dan terlihat seperti mengetik atau mengutak-atik hpnya itu.

Kuroko hanya berkacak pinggang (sudah memakai sepatunya dengan rapih dan indah). "Ayo Dai-nii, jangan bermain hp terus. Nanti aku semakin terlambat niiih"

"Iya iya, sabar dong Tetsu.."

Aomine dan Kuroko berjalan menuju motor Aomine, Aomine pun menyalakan motornya, Aomine serta Kuroko duduk di jok motor (bener disebut jok kan? o.o', dan mereka melaju dengan sangat cepat.

AkaKuro

"kita sampai" kata Aomine santai, dan ikut turun.

"Dai, iee.. Aomine-kun, kenapa kita ada disini?" Tanya Kuroko, sekarang urat kemarahan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Lah, kita kan memang mau kesini bukan?" tanya Aomine balik.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kesini!" jawab Kuroko kesal. Kalian mau tahu kenapa Kuroko kesal? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena Aomine bukannya mengantar Kuroko ke tempat yang ia inginkan, yaitu Universitas Teiko.

"Aomine-ku-" "Yo, Tetsuya! Kau sudah besar ya sekarang!" potong seseorang, Kuroko yang mendengarnya membalikkan badan, Kuroko melihat seseorang yang tinggi berambut orange bergradasi hitam, orang yang sangat ia kenal. Ogiwara Shigehiro, Kuroko hanya bisa membelalakkan wajahnya.

"Ogi-" "Bukannya aku peduli atau apa ya, tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja ya Aomine kedua atau Tetsuya, apakah cintamu masih bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan si kapten iblis itu?" Muncul sesosok lainnya yang bersurai hijau, sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kado. Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko makin terkaget-kaget.

"Ahahaa! Shin-chan, jangan berkata begituu~ kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu, harunya kau meng-greetnya tanpa kata-kata _tsundere_-mu. Wahahaha!" dibelakang Midorima, sang surai hitam belah tengah pun ikut bersuara dengan suara riangnya.

"Midorima-kun? Takao-ku-" "Yo, Tetsu-chin~ _kraus kraus_ apa kabar~? Apakah kau mau maibou? _Kraus kraus_" potong seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang bagaikan titan disebelahnya, Kuroko terlonjak kaget karena melihat sang titan muncul tiba-tiba disampingnya sambil menyodorkan sebungkuh maibou. Murasakibara Atsushi. Kuroko makin bingung dan kaget secara bersamaan

"Murasa-" "Atsushi, maaf Tetsuya... Atsushi hanya kangen denganmu" kata seseorang disamping Murasakibara, bersurai hitam dengan model rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Himuro Tatsuya.

"Yo, minna.. kau juga Tetsu (ikut-ikutan Aomine manggil 'Aomine Tetsuya' dengan Tetsu), pagi.. dan kumohon jangan ejek aku dengan sebutan si alis cabang" muncul satu lagi dibelakang Aomine yang bersurai merah bergradasi hitam. Kagami Taiga.

"Yo, Tetsuya... adik dari Aomine.. bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Bukankah kau akan lulus?" Tanya orang lain yang bersurai hitam dan hawa berwibawa, Nijimura Shuzo.

"Mi-minna.. kalian kenapa kesini? Kata Dai-nii kalian masuknya palingan siang kan?" Tanya Kuroko berusaha menutupi rasa senang dan penasarannya, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kami kesini karena Aomine meminta kami-Lho, Tetsuya... kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Nijimura panik setelah sadar bahwa Kuroko meneteskan air mata.

Kuroko hanya menggeleng, lalu tersenyum kepada mereka semua. Senyum yang sangat lembut dan tulus darinya, walau terlihat sedikit rasa pasrah disana. "Tidak apa-apa Shu-nii.. aku hanya merasa senang bertemu kalian lagi, karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Nijimura dan semua orang yang melihat dan mendengar Kuroko hanya terdiam. Lalu mereka tersenyum balik penuh arti.

"Che, kita kira apa. Jangan buat kami khawatir dong Tetsu" kata duo macan, Kagami dan Aomine bersamaan sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko lembut.

"Dai-nii, Taiga-nii.. itttteeee" keluh Kuroko kesal sambil berusaha menepis dua tangan kekar di kepalanya.

"Tet-chan harusnya beritahu kami kalau mau ke sekolah. Kasihan si gangguro kakakmu itu tahu." Kata Takao sambil tersenyum mengejek ke Aomine.

BLETAK! Midorima menjiitak kepala Aomine."Bakao, jangan berkata seperti itu-nanodayo! Tapi, bukan berarti aku peduli padamu atau Aomine ya, Tetsuya" Kata Midorima setelahnya.

"Kazu-nii dan Shin-nii jangan seperti itu dong.." Kuroko berkata sambil mengelap jejak air matanya.

"Tetsu-chin, kau mau maibou gak~?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil menyodorkan maibounya ke Kuroko.

"Atsushi, kau jangan membuat Tetsuya kebingungan." kata Himuro ke Murasakibara, sweatdrop dengan sang raksasa ungu yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Ahahaha, padahal biarkan saja buat muka Tetsuya yang biasanya marah-marah menjadi kebingungan." Tanggap Ogiwara sambil tertawa.

"Tidak, terima kasih Atsu-nii.. aku tidak kebingungan kok Tatsu-nii.. dan Shige-nii.. akan kuingat ini." Kata Kuroko berturut dengan ekspressi yang berubah-ubah sesuai dengan yang dikatakannya.

'_Kuroko/Kuroko/Kuroko/Kuroko/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsu pintar berakting!'_ gumam Himuro, Nijimura, Midorima, Ogiwara, Kagami, Murasakibara, Takao, dan Aomine secara bersamaan.

Kuroko bingung melihat mereka yang sedang terdiam (aslinya bergumam berjamaah) pun mengerutkan keningnya. "Woi, kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku sudah berada disini, harusnya kalian menanggapiku dong.." ucap Kuroko kesal.

"Ah, kami hanya berpikir bahwa Tetsu/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Tetsuya/Tetsuya/ Tet-chan/Tetsuya/Tetsu-chin itu sangat imut dan lucu.. ahahaha" sangkal AoKagaOgiNijiMidoTakaHimuMura bersamaan tanpa berpikir panjang.

Kuroko menunjukkan wajahnya yang semakin kesal, "Ukh.. aku itu tidak-" "Yo, Tetsuya.. kita bertemu lagi disini." Ucap seseorang yang sangat Kuroko kenal, tetapi Kuroko yang kesal karena merasa dirinya dipermainkan (ucapannya dipotong mulu) itu pun bersiap untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke orang yang memotong ucapannya itu.

Kuroko melayangkan tonjokkannya sambil membalikkan badannya perlahan ke belakang arah dari suaranya datang, "Kenapa kalian terus memotong-" tonjokkan Kuroko pun dihentikan, "A.. Akashi-kun?" dan Kuroko hanya bisa freeze ditempat setelah melihat siapa orang yang hampir (ingin) ia tonjok itu.

"Yo, Tetsuya. Sudah lama ya" balas orang itu, a.k.a Akashi dengan seringai diwajahnya.

To be Continued~

* * *

><p>Kyra: Minna, gomeeen... aku delay terus... tadinya chap 6 ini aku ingin langsung di post setelah mem-post chap 5.. haah.. tapi malah jadi seperti ini... -_-"<p>

Kuroko: Hahh... kenapa kau membuatku menjadi sangat OOC Kyra-chan?

Akashi: aku hanya muncul sebentar!

AoKi: kita paling banyak/ssu

Kyra-toKuroko: Tetsuya, aku ingin membuat cerita yang rame kan?

Kyra-toAkashi: yang penting ada kan?

All: #protes

Kyra: ya, pokoknya begitu.. sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~ and, thanks for your follow, like, and reviews.. :3

All: RnR Please~ T.T


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Kuroko menunjukkan wajahnya yang semakin kesal, "Ukh.. aku itu tidak-" "Yo, Tetsuya.. kita bertemu lagi disini." Ucap seseorang yang sangat Kuroko kenal, tetapi Kuroko yang kesal karena merasa dirinya dipermainkan (ucapannya dipotong mulu) itu pun bersiap untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke orang yang memotong ucapannya itu.

Kuroko melayangkan tonjokkannya sambil membalikkan badannya perlahan ke belakang arah dari suaranya datang, "Kenapa kalian terus memotong-" tonjokkan Kuroko pun dihentikan, "A.. Akashi-kun?" dan Kuroko hanya bisa freeze ditempat setelah melihat siapa orang yang hampir (ingin) ia tonjok itu.

"Yo, Tetsuya. Sudah lama ya" balas orang itu, a.k.a Akashi dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Semua orang yang melihat kehadiran Akashi yang tiba-tiba, langsung terdiam. Pasalnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memanggil Akashi kesini.

"Akashi-kun.. kenapa Akashi-kun kesini?" Tanya Kuroko dengan muka kaget yang tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

Yang lainnya mengangguk, "apakah aku tidak boleh berada dikampusku sendiri, Tetsuya? Justru, kenapa kau bisa berada disini, hm?" Jawab Akashi dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Terlihat muka Kuroko menegang.

Kuroko POV's

Aah! Aku lupa disini adalah tempat Akashi-kun! dan, kenapa sekarang aku merasa bahwa dadaku berdegup kencang dan mukaku panas?! Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

"Nah, jadi... mengapa kau bisa berada disini, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi-kun lagi. Kurasakan bahwa mukaku semakin panas.

"A.. aku kesini karena dipaksa Dai-nii. Awalnya aku minta diantar ke sekolah, tapi malah diantar kesini oleh Dai-nii.. apakah itu ma.. masalah untukmu Akashi-kun?" Tanyaku, jujur.. aku agak ketakutan entah karena apa saat mengatakannya.

Akashi-kun terlihat berfikir, ini kesempatan emas! Kucoba menatap sahabat-sahabatku (AoKagaOgiNijiMidoTakaHimuMura), yang dibalas dengan pandangan bingun (pura-pura gak tahu) dan ada juga yang menatapnya dengan berjuang ataupun kasihan dan membuatku kesal, menyesal memiliki teman seperti mereka.

"Ho.. aku kira kamu kesini mau ketemu denganku Tetsuya." Kata Akashi-kun yang membuatku terlonjak kaget.

W*H! Rasa kepercayaannya tinggi banget! "Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun sepertinya terlalu percaya diri. Karena, jika kalaupun aku ingin kesini.. aku pasti bertujuan untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman Dai-nii karena mereka juga adalah temanku." Haah... aku berharap bisa membalikkan waktu karena aku telah mengeluarkan rasa panas diwajahku dengan percuma.

Akashi-kun terlonjak sedikit. "Aku tidak menyangka kau berteman baik dengan mereka, karena yang kulihat darimu saat 'itu' adalah kamu yang kesepian seakan tak memiliki teman." Kata Akashi-kun yang membuatku semakin kesal, sedangkan sahabat-sahabat sialan itu hanya diam tak membantu.

Kubuka mulutku, "Aka-"

"Tetsuyaccchiiii~ Minnacchiii~ gomeeen.. aku terlambat-ssuu"

Yang pada akhirnya dipotong lagi oleh orang atau sekarang, kita bisa mengenanya dengan baik.. Kise-kun.

Kuroko POV's END

Kuroko membuka mulutnya, "Aka-"

"Tetsuyaccchiiii~ Minnacchiii~ gomeeen.. aku terlambat-ssuu! Aku tadi ada jadwal pemotretan dadakan, ehhehe " teriak seseorang bersurai kuning dari kejauhan yang terlihat menghampiri KuroAkaAoKagaOgiNijiMidoTakaHimuMura yang sedang diselimuti oleh aura tidak enak.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Che, sepertinya kita terganggu Tetsuya. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi dipertemuan selanjutnya~" Ucap Akashi dengan seringai diwajahnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gedung universitas Teiko (ingat, mereka masih didepannya saja dekat pager besar. Belum masuk).

"Siapa yang mau bertemu denganmu lagi, Akashi-kun? kalau aku tahu kau bakal semenyebalkan itu aku pasti akan memenggal kepalamu.." gumam Kuroko yang cukup terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang didekat Kuroko, AoKagaOgiNiji tentu saja itu membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Ada apa Tetsuyacchi? Kenapa kalian semua terlihat begitu dipenuhi aura mengerikan?" Tanya Kise berturut-turut setelah ia sampai didekat mereka yang dari awal ada disana.

"Tidak ada apapun kok, Kise~ tidak perlu khawatir, nee Tet-chan?" Jawab Takao dengan senyumannya itu.

Kuroko hanya terdiam.

"bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tapi Tetsuya... yang tadi itu memang sifat aslinya Akashi. Tidak perlu dipirkan-nanodayo, lagipula kau berkata bahwa kau akan tetap menyukainya apapun yang terjadi bukan?" Kata Midorima sambil menepuk punggung Kuroko yang dihadiahi dengan deathglare sama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Daripada kau memikirkan si iblis itu, bagaimana kalau kita ke maji burger untuk membeli vanilla milkshake Tetsuya?" Tanya Ogiwara, yang langsung didukung dengan anggukkan oleh yang lainnya.

Kuroko mengadahkan wajahnya dengan cepat setelah sadar dengan apa yang ditawarkan Ogiwara.

"Aku, mau vanilla milkshake Shige-nii.." ucap Kuroko dengan bling-bling diwajahnya.

"Baikhlah, Tetsuya. Sekarang kita pergi bersama-sama ya, yang tadi lupakan saja. Atsushi juga terlihat lapar, ayo." Kata Himuro dengan jiwa keibuannya(?) sambil berjalan disamping Kuroko.

Lalu, mereka ber-10 pun berjalan menuju ke maji burger terdekat dengan posisi MuraKuroHimu didepan, disusul dengan OgiTakaNiji, dan dipaling belakang AoKagaKiMido.

Barisan MuraKuroHimu

"Muro-chin~ apakah kita sudah sampai~?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Belum Atsushi, kalau sudah sampai juga pasti terlihat kok." Jawab Himuro tenang.

Sedangkan Kuroko, matanya ber-bling-bling ria membayangkan sang pujaan hatinya, Vanilla Milkshake.

Barisan OgiTakaNiji

"... aku tak menyaka bahwa sahabatku yang sudah mati akan kembali hidup.." ucap Ogiwara.

"Ya, aku juga.." balas Nijimura sambil menatap punggung Kuroko yang berada ditengah-tengah MuraHimu.

"... Kuroko tidak berubah sedikitpun. Aku sangat senang melihatnya lagi." Tanggap Takao pada akhirnya, membayangkan saat-saat ketika sahabat mereka itu di ruang ICU dan masuk liang kubur.

"..."

Barisan AoKagaKiMido

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kuroko akan hidup kembali.." Ucap Kagami.

"Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, tetapi.. Kuroko sangat pintar berakting, seandainya saja kita tidak diberitahu.. aku yakin kita semua tidak akan berfikir bahwa adikmu adalah reinkarnasi dari Kuroko Tetsuya." Balas Midorima.

"Aku juga tidak percaya bahwa Kurokocchii akan benar-benar berakting didepan kalian-ssu. Untung saja aku sudah memberitahu kalian." Kata Kise menanggapi Midorima.

"Iya.. aku sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena telah melanggar janjiku dengan Tetsu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kan? kalian juga adalah sahabatnya.." Ucap Aomine.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Aomine, walau Kise yang mengatakan itu dengan terang-terangan. Singkat, tapi mudah dimengerti, kau juga pasti andil dalam rencana untuk memberi tahukannya kepada kita kan?" Tanya Kagami.

"Iya, kemaren.. sebelum Kise pulang..

FLASHBACK

_Kise telah siap pergi didepan pintu rumah kediaman Aomine._

_Kuroko terlihat sedikit lesu, "Apakah Kise-kun harus pulang sekarang?" Tanya Kuroko._

"_Iya Kurokochhi.. maaf ya.. soalnya aku tidak bisa menginap-ssu..." jawab Kise sambil tersenyum kecut._

_Aomine menghela nafas, "sudahlah Tetsu, kita kan bisa bertemu lagi lain kali bukan? Lebih baik kau ke kamarku, kutunggu kau untuk tanding PSP lagi denganku malam ini. Kalau kau menunggu dengan baik, kau akan mendapatkan vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo." Ucap Aomine._

"_OK Aomine-kun, tapi... aku ini bukan anak kecil!" Balas Kuroko._

_Aomine tertawa, lalu Kuroko pun pergi meninggalkan AoKi kesal._

"_Jadi, ayo kita jalan Aominecchi" Kata Kise._

"_Ahahaa.. kau berkata seperti mengajak kencan saja." Balas Aomine sambil berjalan keluar, Kise menyusul Aomine._

"_Tidak seperti itu-ssuu!" Keluh Kise, Aomine hanya mengunci pintu rumahnya dari luar lalu berjalan mengantar Kise ke halte bus._

"_ngomong-ngomong Kise, beritahukan ke yang lain. Kau pasti tahu siapa dan apa bukan?" Tanya Aomine._

"_Tentu saja Aominecchi, jaa~ jangan lupa belikan Kurokocchi vanilla milkshake yaa." Jawab Kise, sambil melambai pergi. Kise pergi sedangkan Aomine menuju ke maji burger untuk membeli pesanan Kuroko._

_Kise berpikir disepanjang jalan._

"_Hmm...bagaimana cara memberitahukannya ya?" Gumam Kise._

"_Ah! Aku tahu!"_

_Pip pop pip pip pop pop pap KRRINGGG! KRRIINGG!_

"_**ya, Kise ada apa? Tapi bukannya aku peduli ya-nanodayo!**__" jawab sang penelopon pertama Kise._

"_Midorimacchi~ aku ingin memberitahukanmu secara singkat saja. Huff haah huff... Kurokocchi hidup kembali dengan bereinkarnasi menjadi adiknya Aominecchi karena ia ditugaskan untuk mengisi hati Akashicchi sang raja iblis itu dengan kasih sayang-ssu!" ucap Kise dengan cepat, tapi sang penerima penelopan, a.k.a Midorima dapat menangkapnya dengan baik kok._

"_**..."**__ tidak ada jawaban.._

"_Midorimacchi..?" panggil Kise._

"_**... benarkah begitu?" **__tanya Midorima, suaranya terdengar sedih dan putus asa._

"_Tentu saja-ssu.. Tetsuyacchi, iee.. Kurokocchi sendiri yang memberitahukannya kepadaku dan Aominecchi... kami juga sudah menemukan bukti kuat bahwa dia memang bukan Tetsuyacchi adik Aominecchi si gangguro itu-ssu!" jawab Kise._

"_**.. Bukti..?**__" tanya Midorima lagi._

"_Iya, kau tahu kan bahwa Tetsuyacchi adik Aominecchi itu sangat menyukai Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise lagi._

"_**Tentu saja, kita semua kan sangat mengetahuinya-nanodayo."**__ Jawab Midorima._

"_Iya, dan waktu kutanyakan ke Tetsuyacchi soal itu.. dia bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan seakan amnesia, dan ia juga bukan memanggilku dengan Ryou-nii.. melainkan KISE-KUN-ssu!" kata Kise dengan semangat sampai membuat telinga Midorima hampir budek._

"_**.. benar juga, hanya Kuroko yang akan memanggil nama kita dengan sopan seperti itu. Baikhlah, aku percaya Kise.. jadi, apa maumu?" **__Tanya Midorima to the point karena Midorima sangat yakin bahwa bukan hanya itu tujuan Kise._

"_Aku ingin meminta kita semua berkumpul-ssu.. aku akan meminta Aominecchi untuk memberi kode kepada kita untuk ke sekolah. Disana, kalian akan bertemu dengan Kurokoccchi lagi-ssu~" jawab Kise._

"_**Baiklah,, aku paham-nanodayo"**__ balas Midorima._

"_Tapi, Kurokocchi akan bertingkah laku seperti adiknya Aominecchi, yaitu Tetsuyacchi-ssu.. karena ia tak ingin kalian tahu, jadi aku ingin kalian bersikap seperti biasanya-ssu." Tambah Kise lagi._

"_**... Baikhlah, aku paham-nanodayo."**__ Balas Midorima lagi, yang terdenga sedikit kebingungan._

"_dan, aku mau minta tolong tolong hubungi Nijimura-senpai dan Takaocchi yaa~ Jaa, Midorimacchi.. arigatou-sssu" kata Kise langsung menutup teleponnya._

_Midorima hanya kicep ditempat dan melakukan hal yang diminta Kise. Lalu, Midorima menjelaskan seperlunya seperti Kise barusan untuk menelepon Takao dan Nijimura yang mendapatkan respon berbeda-beda._

_Begitupula Kise yang langsung menelepon Kagami, Murasakibara, Himuro, dan Ogiwara singkat dan mendapat reaksi berbeda-beda._

END of FLASHBACK

AoKagaKiMido hanya terdiam. Setelah mengingat kejadian kemaren.

"Pokoknya, kita harus bertindak seperti biasa aja." Kata Kagami, memecah keheningan.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Bakagami." Jawab Aomine.

"Baiklah.. pokoknya, jangan sampai Kuroko mengetahui hal ini-nanodayo." Tambah Midorima.

"Yup, kita harus berhati-hati-ssuu.." kata Kise lagi.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, mereka hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung kecil Kuroko dari belakang dan sela-sela (mereka dibarisan terakhir).

'_karena ia, Tetsu/Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuroko adalah.. cinta pertamaku yang berharga!'_ pikir Aomine, Midorima, Kise, dan Kagami bersaman.

* * *

><p>Kyra: Huwaaaaa, ini dia chap berikutnya~<p>

Kuroko: Kyra-chan, tumben cepet..

Kyra: Hide Tetsuya..

AoMidoKiKaga: kita suka sama Tetsu/Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuroko? O.o

Kyra: Iya, kalian itu suka sama Tetsuya..

Akashi: kenapa kemunculanku sedikit?

Kyra: jangan ngeluh melulu Seijuro atau akan kubakar kau hidup-hidup.

MuraHimu: ehhee, kita deket Kuro-chin/Kuroko ya.. -w-

OgiTakaNiji: kita dikit lagi.. :'(

Kyra: kalian semua, jangan ngomong gituuu T.T

All,minus KuroKyra: kita ingin dapat peraaan

Kyra: yasudahlaah

All,minus Kuroko: Waa waaaa #bertengkar

Kuroko: okay, see u guys in next chap.. oh yeah.. special thanks for **Ritsu Natsuki, MihoHaruka,Kurotori Rei, Lunakunaalna, . **and the others, thanks for silent reader too. :v

Aomine: Ah, baca juga cerita terbaruku **Dim Love Story** yang menjadikan aku sebagai tokoh utama dan aku menjadi harem! AHAHAHAHA. walaupun yang bisa menaklukkanku hanya aku. B)

All: Thanks and, RnR please?


End file.
